


No Worries

by shanqi



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanqi/pseuds/shanqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock thinks about Mycroft ... and things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blind Restauranteur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110428) by Anonymous. 



Sherlock watches the commotion inside the hospital room through the narrow pane of glass on the door, shifting uncomfortably in the hard plastic seat. An almost incapacitating anxiety has settled in his gut, a feeling which started as a nagging thought in the back of his mind eight months ago and had continued to grow as he watched Joan’s body transform to accommodate the new life inside. The only comfort he finds is in the look on Mycroft’s face as he grips Joan’s hand, a calm and encouraging expression failing to mask the equally blinding fear in his eyes. 

It isn’t often that Sherlock finds any real emotion in his brother’s eyes, a man who he used to believe cared little about the world around him. Despite this, it isn’t the first time he’s seen fear in those green eyes and he remembers that other moment as clearly as he’ll remember this one. 

Mycroft had been standing before an altar, watching his bride approach him down the aisle on the arm of her stepfather. They had succumbed to the tradition of marrying in a church, despite not holding any religious beliefs and against all of Sherlock’s protestations. For half a moment, Mycroft had turned his head to look at his brother and the fear in his eyes was unmistakable. 

But what had struck Sherlock most was the obvious self doubt.

_What if I stuff this up?_

Regardless of their differences and despite his view of his brother, Sherlock understood Mycroft’s uncertainty almost immediately. They’d both been part of a family which could be described as unconventional at best but far more often than not, it was borderline non-existent. To say their mother was not particularly happy with her marriage would have been an understatement. With the role models they’d had, it was entirely reasonable for Mycroft to doubt the step he was about to make and Sherlock understood. 

Sherlock distinctly remembers wanting to reassure his brother but the moment had passed and Mycroft had turned away to take Joan’s hand. Sherlock had kept the sentiments inside until later that evening when the last of the guests were leaving the party. 

“You have nothing to worry about. You’re nothing like _him_.”

Sherlock had received a small but genuine smile in return. 

That had been a little over a year ago and Sherlock hadn’t imagined that he’d find this fear in his brother’s eyes again so soon. Nor had he even considered the possibility that he’d be experiencing the same feeling himself. The anxiety chokes him as he stands to pass through the door a nurse had just thrown open in front of him and continues to grip him as he stands by the side of the delivery room bed. 

“Sherlock, say hello to Alexandra Violet Holmes,” Joan says, sounding thousands of miles away as the three adults stare, amazed, at the small bundle resting in her arms. 

Sherlock lifts his gaze away and meets Mycroft’s eyes, the fear reflecting in them vanishing as he exchanges unspoken words with his brother.

_You’ll be a brilliant father._

And the same, small smile from Sherlock’s memory graces Mycroft’s features again. 

“We think you’d make an excellent godfather, so we’d like you to be hers,” Mycroft says in a half whisper as Joan holds out her daughter, gesturing for Sherlock to hold her. “As well as her uncle, of course.”

Sherlock reaches out hesitantly towards his niece and is surprised by the weight of the tiny bundle. The baby girl opens her eyes and he smiles down at her, “Hello, Alex.”


End file.
